Fanmade pictures
http://sanrioanimaniacs13.deviantart.com/=MBLS: Tails Finds Out= http://sanrioanimaniacs13.deviantart.com/=Magical Boy Lyrical...Sonikku?= http://sanrioanimaniacs13.deviantart.com/ =+MBLS: Sonic's Henshin+= http://sanrioanimaniacs13.deviantart.com/ =+MBLS: Blaze's Henshin+= http://sanrioanimaniacs13.deviantart.com/ =MBLS: Sonikku Returns...= =MBLS: Character Descriptions= by ~SanrioAnimaniacs13 MAIN CHARACTERS NAME: Sonic Nicholas Drummond AKA: Sonic the Hedgehog (by friends), Nicky (childhood nickname) AGE: 15 SPECIES: Anthro; hedgehog RELATIVES: Jules (father); Bernadette (mother); Charles (uncle); Aleena (aunt); Manic (brother); Sonia (sister) 2 RELATIVES ARE ONLY MENTIONED AND ARE, ACCORDING TO SONIC, TOURING THE COUNTRY PERSONAL INTERESTS: Sports, mostly track & field; cracking jokes; listening to music--basically regular teenage activities. PET PEEVES: Stalker fangirls (not just Amy XD); mean/rude people; being adressed by his full name; anything related to swimming BIO: A straight-Bs-and-Cs student and fun-lover extraordinaire with a heart of pure gold. Sonic hates opression, has a short temper, and is often impatient with slower things. He is a habitual daredevil who is honest, loyal to friends, keeps his promises, and dislikes tears. When he meets Chip and is given Caliburn, Sonic becomes a mage-in-training who has agreed to help keep Shade away from the chaos emeralds. Sonic wields Caliburn like a regular sword, inflicting a normal amount of damage unless magic is required. RANDOM FACT: Sonic's favorite band is Simple Plan. His favorite song is "Grow Up." NAME: Shadow Humphrey AKA: Shadow the Hedgehog (by pretty much everybody); Mr. Emo (by Sonic) AGE: 15 SPECIES: Anthro; hedgehog RELATIVES: American father; Japanese mother UNNAMED PERSONAL INTERESTS: Being alone; listening to music; reading PET PEEVES: Annoying jokesters (like Sonic); being messed with or used; socializing with people he deems untrustworthy; loud noise BIO: An anti-social guy who, despite being admired by most of the female student body, remains cold and distant from everybody. (The reason for this may be because his childhood friend Maria was forced to leave him.) Shadow is one of the two mages-in-training enlisted by Shade to assist in collecting the chaos emeralds; why he agreed to help is currently unknown. His mana weapon is a gun that uses a type of compressed-magic bullet that is distantly related to the magic used by knights on Mobodoon. This is effective during battle, as compressed magic inflicts high damage, but it is uncommonly used due to being hard to control. RANDOM FACT: Shadow rides a motorcycle to get around. It greatly annoys him that girls at school find this "sexy and attractive." NAME: Blaze Florence Hudson AKA: Blaze the Cat (by friends) AGE: 14 SPECIES: Anthro; cat RELATIVES: Jon "Big" Hudson (Foster father) PERSONAL INTERESTS: Reading, writing, poetry, fire, listening to music PET PEEVES: Herself being shy; hard-pouring rain; criticism intended to bash someone's work BIO: Blaze is the new girl at school, having up until now been homeschooled by private tutors. She is calm, levelheaded, and is sometimes "bogged down" by her own strict discipline, making her appear withdrawn. Sonic met her at a Crush 40 concert the summer before the series began. Behind closed doors, she is one of the mages-in-training enlisted by Shade to assist in collecting the chaos emeralds; why she agreed to help is currently unknown. Her weapon is the Jeweled Scepter, a wand that can create fire and deal high damage. The fire can come from a visible source (i.e. a campfire or torch) or the very air. RANDOM FACT: Blaze loves the anime "Soul Eater." Her favorite character is Tsubaki and she obsessivlely supports Death the KidxBlack Star. NAME: Light Gaia AKA: Chip (by Sonic) AGE: About 13 SPECIES: Human (real form); dog (disguise) PERSONAL INTERESTS: Eating; being with friends; travelling PET PEEVES: Spicy/sour/bitter foods; evil; thunder BIO: Light Gaia, referred to as Chip by Sonic, is a young mage from a world known as Mobodoon. He had been chased to Earth by Shade and her monsters, who wanted the chaos emeralds for her own purposes, while trying to keep them away from her. He later met Sonic, taught him how to use magic, and began to search for the emeralds he accidentally scattered during his fight with Shade. RANDOM FACT: When necessary, Chip can activate a pair of magical green wings on his back to fly away. NAME: Excalibur, the Greatest of the Sacred Swords ALIAS: Caliburn (by Sonic and Chip) AGE: Unknown SPECIES: Mana weapon (the first to have a sentient consiousness) BIO: Caliburn is a proper and polite gentleman, which initially clashes with Sonic's easy-going attitude. He is a bit of a strict teacher, usually calling a Sonic a fool when he does something that Caliburn disapproves of. But in the end, Caliburn truly does care for his master. RANDOM FACT: When not used in battle, Caliburn turns into a key that Sonic wears around his neck. NAME: Black Doom AKA: Doom's Eye (by Shadow, Blaze, and Shade) AGE: Unknown SPECIES: Unknown creature born from the power of Dark Gaia; can assume a smaller, one-eyed form BIO: A merciless creature who acts as a familiar to both Shadow and Blaze. He does all that he can to make sure that they never stray from their duties. RANDOM FACT: Doom's Eye looks like a starfish. XD NAME: Shade the Echidna AGE: About 16 SPECIES: Echidna BIO: The seductive ringleader behind the plot to find the chaos emeralds. She claims that the emeralds will "return to her people what they wrongfully lost long ago." She is dead-serious about killing whoever stands between her and her goals. She does not use a weapon, somehow being able to control Dark Gaia's power and monsters on her own. RANDOM FACT: Shade's personality, comparable to that of Rena Ryuuga's from the "Higurashi" series, suggests that she may have severe bipolar disorder. http://sanrioanimaniacs13.deviantart.com/ =MBLS: Main Trio= http://sanrioanimaniacs13.deviantart.com/ =MBLS: Blaze-chan= http://sanrioanimaniacs13.deviantart.com/ =MBLS: Silver and Blaze reffers= =Random: Sonic character themes= by ~SanrioAnimaniacs13 Sonic: "Everyday Superhero" by Smash Mouth Tails: "Hanging On" by Cheyenne Kimball Knuckles: "Let it Rock" by Kevin Rudolf feat. Li'l Wayne Amy: "That's What Girls Do" by No Secrets Shadow: "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down Rouge: "Pokerface" by Lady Gaga Cream: "Pocketful of Sunshine" by Natasha Bedingfield Silver: "Gotta Get Thru This" by Daniel Bedingfield Blaze: "Unbreakable" by Fireflight Dr. Eggman: "Fight the Power" by Bis Jet: "Break Away" by The Subdigitals Wave: "Bad Reputation" by The Dollyrots Storm: "My Style" by The Black Eyed Peas Marine: "Backstage" by The Donnas